The present invention relates to a data processing system which makes it possible to reflect data in a data aggregate of another party, with the mutual relational properties of the data preserved, in a case in which there has been a data modification, addition, or the like in either aggregate of data (hereafter referred to as a data aggregate) in at least two data files, databases, or the like.
Various data aggregates are used for processing in computer terminals. In some cases, the data aggregates are related to each other. For example, primary keys are used to specify records when the data aggregates are relational databases. When a specific record in a table is referenced, the referenced destination is specified by the primary key of the record being referenced.
For example, let us consider a case of two systems, A and B, and let system B contain two tables, referred to as “contact” and “connect” (FIG. 4). Relational properties exist between two data because the data of the “connect_id=20” record of the “connect” table in system B references the record of the “contact” table where the “contact_id” is “10.” On the other hand, it is assumed that system A contains a “contact” table with the same name as in system B (FIG. 5).
Thus, the two tables of system B are reflected as-is in system A. However, “10” is already used as a “contact_id” in system A, which is the reflection destination. In this case, the “contact_id=10” record of the “contact” table received from system B cannot be used in system A because the record is already in use. In view of this, another primary key, for example, “15,” is assigned. The corresponding “contact” and “connect” tables in system A appear as in FIG. 6.
In FIG. 6, the data of the “connect_id=20” record in the table “connect” still references the “contact_id=10” record of the table. However, as stated above, the “contact_id=10” record of the “contact” table received from system B has been newly assigned as “contact_id=15” in system A, and the correct record to be originally referenced is the “contact_id=15” record. The referenced “contact_id” in the table “connect” thus remains unmodified even though the “contact_id” was newly assigned in the “contact” table, creating errors in the relational properties within the data.
Therefore, the relational properties between the two tables transferred from system B are not preserved in system A, and the “connect_id=20” data of the table “connect” in system A is correlated with a separate piece of data, which is “contact_id=10” of the table “contact.”
In view of this, a device such as the one described, for example, in Patent Document 1 is used in order to solve these problems.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-149308